


A Dance In The Snow

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone asked John Watson,when his best friend Sherlock Holmes,had fallen in love with a tiny pathologist named Molly Hooper,he wouldn't know what to say.The only thing he knew for sure,was that he had never saw him be so happy before in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based upon a dream i had a few weeks ago.I'm working on it almost since then.I hope you like it,so fi do please let me know with a review.

If someone asked John Watson,when his best friend Sherlock Holmes,had fallen in love with the tiny pathologist named Molly Hooper,he wouldn't know what to say.It was difficult to pinpoint when it actually happened.All he knew,was that it took him by suprise when he saw him apologize to her in that horrible Christmas party a few years back.He never saw him apologize to anyone before and after that night.Except maybe John himself,when after two years he found out that his best friend wasn't dead,as he thought he was.

 

He also knew that Sherlock had the habit to refer on her as ''his'' pathologist.How and why he did not know.He thought often to ask him why,but if he knew Sherlock as well as he thought he knew him,he would probably never get an honest answer.As Sherlock would say,sentiment is not his area.And John strongly believed that sentiment played a big part in this story.He just couldn't realize how big until that day...

 

The day of Sherlock's four minutes excile.When a video showing Moriarty's face all around England,with a fake weird voice asking ''Did you miss me?'',forcing the British gonverment to pardon Sherlock,at least temporarily.They were on Mycroft's car,heading towards Bart's upon Sherlock's request.

 

''Why do you want to go at Bart's Sherlock?'' John had asked.''You say that Moriarty is dead,and i believe you,but don't you think that we should focus on who's behind this,and why he's using Moriarty's face?''

 

''And we will.But first we must go to Molly.'' was the answer he got from his best friend.

 

''Why?'' he asked again.

 

''Because John,in case you don't remember,Molly Hooper helped me fake my death.''

 

''Yes i haven't forgot that.'' said John starting to feeling pissed of when Sherlock reminded him again,his fake suicide,and how he let him believe for two years that he was dead.''What i'm asking is what that has anything to do with?'' 

 

''It is possible that whoever is behind this,is someone that was close to Moriarty.Maybe someone that i missed the two years i was away.This person maybe has figured it out how i faked my death.Maybe he or she,has figured it out that Molly Hooper was part of my plan.''

 

''You think that someone might have targeted her?'' came the question from Mary.

 

''It's a possibility.Right now,i just want to talk to her and reassure her that i won't let anyone hurt her.I have already asked from Mycroft to put a strong detail on her.We also thinking if we should put her in a safe house,until all of this is over.'' said Sherlock.''But knowing her,she's going to refuse to leave her job,even for just a while.'' he finished with a hint of a smile on his lips while he was looking out of the window,making John and Mary to turn and look each other.John's expression was filled with curiosity,while Mary's was filled with mischief.

 

Ten minutes later they had arrived at Barts,and they were walking towards the lab.They were only a few meters away,when they heard a scream,and things breaking.Sherlock started to run,with John and Mary not very far behind him,despite Mary being quite heavily pregnant.

 

The moment that Sherlock's hands touched the door,another scream came from the lab,and make all three of them froze for two seconds.Then Sherlock pulled the door but it was locked from the inside.He took two steps back,kicked the door,and before no one even realized it,he grabbed the gun John always carries with him,and marched inside.John made a mental note to find a way that would stop Sherlock from grabbing his gun all the time,and he followed along with Mary.But they stopped the moment they saw Sherlock,standing still and looking at the floor.They looked down,and saw what Sherlock saw.

 

They saw blood.Blood that was starting to create a little pond.John had started to panic that it was Molly's,when they heard a sob.

 

Their heads turned at the same time,towards the sound.Sherlock took a step farther,and he turned the little corner.The first thing he saw,was a man bleeding on the floor,with a scaple on his neck,his body still twiching.When he saw Molly,curled up in a corner on the floor,her hands full with blood,and her entire body to tremble,he dropped the gun and get closer to her.He lower his body on the floor,without removing his eyes from Molly.It was absolutely clear that Molly was in a state of shock.

 

She was moving her body back and forth,and it seemed that she didn't realise their presence there.She had dropped her head on her knees,with her arms around her legs.For a while the only sound in the lab was her sobs.Sherlock took his mobile from his pocket,and started typing.Moments later he hit send,he looked behind his back for a moment and saw that the man was now completely still,and then he turned again to look at Molly.

 

''Molly?'' he said almost wispering. ''Molly can you look at me please?Are you ok?Did he hurt you?Will you please let me see?'' he asked leaning closer. ''Molly?'' he said again when she didn't reacted at all. ''Molly please,let me see.Do you trust me?'' and with this words,he finally make her to raise her head,and look at him.She stopped to shake her body back and forth,and took a deep breath,that seemed to calm her a little.

 

''Hi.It's just me,the worlds only consulting and moron detective.'' he said trying -and funnily enough succeding,if Molly's little but sad smile was proof- to lighten up the situation a bit. ''Please tell me,did he hurt you?Do you have any wounds,or bruises?Can i see?'' he asked her again.

 

Molly opened her mouth to answer him,but she didn't make any sound.Her lips were moving frantically,but no actual words came out of her mouth.When she realised it,she stopped and put her hand on her throat.She looked at Sherlock,and her eyes teared up again.Sherlock was fast in his reaction.

 

''No,Molly don't worry.It's ok.You can tell me later.'' he reassured her. ''Lestrade is on his way,you can tell us both when he'll be here.Can you stand up?'' he asked her,and she nodded.

 

She moved trying to stand up,but then her eyes fell upon the unmoving body of the man that had attacked her,and in the scalpel on his throat.Her breathing became erratic again,finally fully realising what had happened,and when Sherlock saw that she was about to fall apart again,he decided to take the matter on his own hands.

 

''Don't look at him Molly,look at me.'' he said and grabbed Molly's face,forcing her to look at him. ''Ok?Just look at me.'' 

 

During all this time,John couldn't do anything else but watch the scene in front of him.He believed that he already had saw everything from the detective,but his next words surprised him even more.

 

''Put your arms around my neck ok?Put your arms around my neck,and don't turn to look anywhere else but me.'' he said firmly,feeling kinda proud when Molly did as he said.When he felt her arms around him,he put his own in her waist,and he pull her up with him,in one swift move.

 

The moment that Sherlock and Molly were standing on their feet,the door opened again and Lestrade along with Donovan,Anderson and Mycroft walked in.Molly's head jerked up,her eyes showing how terrified she was,but Sherlock's hold on her waist didn't let her go even for a second,forcing her to keep looking only at him,just like he had asked her to do.So she didn't see the full with curiosity looks between Lestrade and Donovan,or the innapropriate considering the sittuation smirk on Anderson's face,and the knowing look on Mycroft's eyes.

 

Sherlock kept talking to her,as he was walking her out of the lab,towards the nearest doctor to examine her,stopping only for a second,to whisper on Lestrade to take care of the man lying on the floor,and then he got out of the lab,with Molly Hooper in his arms.

 

Twenty minutes later,they were all waiting outside the examination room that currently had Molly Hooper inside.Sherlock was walking up and down furiously,making John worry for a moment that he was going to open a hole in the floor.Thankfully,seconds later the doctor came towards them,making Sherlock to stop right in front of him.

 

''How is she?'' was the question that get out of his lips the moment he stopped pacing.

 

''She's not hurt much,just some scratches.A couple of them look nastier that they are,but other than that,there are no other wounds on her body,so there is no need for her to stay here at all.She will be ready to leave very soon.'' was the responce from the doctor,and he stopped to take a deep breath before he continues. ''But,not suprising i quess,she is very shaken and shocked from the experience she just had,so she can't speak.And there is no way to determinate how long that is going to last.It could be only hours or days,maybe even weeks or months.''

 

''Months?So she can't testify for what happened?'' asked Lestrade.

 

''Of course she can.But only by writing her answers.And of course i don't think that needs mentioning,that you must not put any more pressure on her.She's already very upset,she doesn't need to feel more bad about what happened to her.Do you understand Inspector?''

 

''Yes.Yes i do.Thank you doctor.'' was Lestrade's answer,while motioning towards Donovan to follow him to the room.

 

John was supriced that Sherlock didn't make any move to go with them,and he said so the moment that Lestrade and Donovan had closed behind them the door.

 

''You are not going with them?'' he asked and looked at Sherlock with curiosity.

 

''No.I thought that was obvious.'' Sherlock answered him with his usual cold voice.

 

''Why not?'' he asked again,but Sherlock ingored him,and turned to look Mycroft.

 

''I believe that you know,what you must do now brother mine.Right?''

 

''Everything is ready.When Miss Hooper is ready to leave the hospital,she's going to the most safe place in the entire England.And she's going to stay there as long as it takes.'' Mycroft said.

 

''It's Doctor Hooper,Mycroft.But thank you.Remind me to send you a cake as a sigh for my gratitude.'' was the answer he earned from his little brother.

 

And that was it.Two months had passed since that day.And now here they were.At the safest place in the entire England.John was standing in the kitchen of Sherlock's parents house,looking out of the window,watching the detective sitting with his pathologist in the back garden,talking to each other.Well...Sherlock was talking.

 

Two months later,and Molly still couldn't speak.She was trying,but the shock from the attack was still hunting her.She was having nightmares,that couldn't let her to move forward.John didn't believe that it was the attack itself that was hunting Molly.It was that she killed someone in her attempt to protect herself.The fact that the man she killed was trying to hurt her,and was hired by whoever was behind the Moriarty hoax,it didn't seem to really matter to her.

 

So for the last two months,she was living with Sherlock's parents in the country.They had welcomed her with open arms,and they didn't lose any chance they get to fuss over her.And it was obvious that Molly had really loved these two people,that suprisingly enough,were nothing like their sons.

 

It was a rather cold day,in the news were saying that there was a possibillity for snow,but Molly didn't seem to care.She was sitting on the garden,with a radio playing beside her.She didn't seem to really notice it anymore though,now that Sherlock was with her,and he was talking to her.The only times that she wasn't looking at him,was when she was writing her responce to whatever Sherlock was saying to her.

 

Until suddenly Molly turned her head to the radio.Whatever was playing got Molly really excited because all of the sudden she jumped up and started dancing following the rythym.From the way she was moving,John guessed that the radio was playing tango.She was smiling,and John thought that he hadn't seen her like this for a long time.Maybe even before the attack.And right at that moment,snow started to fall.But Molly didn't stopped dancing.

 

Sherlock was sitting there watching her for a while,and in the end he got up,took her by the hand,and started dancing with her.It was a really charming and heartwarming image,which forced John to make a mental note,to not mention this words in front of Sherlock.

 

He kept standing there,looking at his two friends dancing in the garden,smiling and laughing at each other.At some point they stopped moving,but they didn't removed their hands from one another.John could only see Sherlock's face,since Molly was with her back to the window that John was standing.

 

He saw Sherlock starting talking to Molly again,and wished he could hear what he was saying,or that he could read lips.His friend looked quite nervous about whatever was talking about to Molly,never taking his eyes off of her.And then he stopped,looking anxious,obviously waiting for a reaction from Molly.And judging buy the look on his face a few seconds later,John guessed that he got the reaction he was hoping for.

 

John saw Molly putting her hands on Sherlock's face,pulling him towards her.She pressed her forehead on Sherlock's,and seconds later John witnessed Sherlock smiling in a way he never had before.In a swift and quick move,Sherlock pulled Molly in his arms,bringing her in his height,and pressed his lips on hers.

If someone asked John Watson,when his best friend Sherlock Holmes,had fallen in love with a tiny pathologist named Molly Hooper,he wouldn't know what to say.The only thing he knew for sure,was that he had never saw him be so happy before in his life,until the moment he got together with the woman he loved,during a dance in the snow.


End file.
